Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{t}{5} - \dfrac{6t}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{t - (6t)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-5t}{5}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $x = \dfrac{-t}{1}$ $x = -t$